


The Devil's Favorite Sin

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Humility" challenge on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>.  This was sparked by two comments to my drabble "The Future Hangs By a Thread," about who was more arrogant, Book!Aragorn or Movie!Aragorn, and it occurred to me that Aragorn's actions spoke more of arrogance than humility.  The title is taken from a line of Robert Stouthey's poem "The Devil's Walk": "The Devil's favorite sin is pride that apes humility."</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil's Favorite Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Humility" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). This was sparked by two comments to my drabble "The Future Hangs By a Thread," about who was more arrogant, Book!Aragorn or Movie!Aragorn, and it occurred to me that Aragorn's actions spoke more of arrogance than humility. The title is taken from a line of Robert Stouthey's poem "The Devil's Walk": "The Devil's favorite sin is pride that apes humility."

Boromir's angry words echoed long after his departure. Aragorn had not lied--he had never wished the crown of Gondor on his head, never wanted that responsibility. He had always preferred the humble life of a Ranger.

In truth, though, his very humility was an arrogance in itself... by refusing to accept his destiny, by remaining outside and unknown, he claimed more responsibility than even the High Kingship would give him. What others saw as humility was instead, he realized, the height of arrogance. He was wholly ashamed.

Before Boromir's passionate--and entirely righteous--anger, Aragorn found himself deeply humbled.


End file.
